


Rich Singles In A Two Mile Radius

by Fedu31



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anyways just women loving women, Can you believe I actually finished writing something?, F/F, Just rich people trying to set up their kids, This is what happens when I rewatch Gilmore Girls for the 100th time, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedu31/pseuds/Fedu31
Summary: Trixie's parents decide to throw a dinner party when she comes home from college, and the fact that it's only their friends and their sons is just a coincidence, right? And the Zamolodchikova's daughter just happened to crash the party, right?OrTrixie's parents want to set her up with one of their rich friend's sons.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Rich Singles In A Two Mile Radius

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm left watching Gilmore Girls (S5E8) without supervision, I end up writing wlw fanfiction. A special thanks to my bbs, thanks for keeping up with my dumb bonky brain and encouraging me to post this!

Trixie looked uncomfortably in the mirror. ‘A tiara? Really?’ she thought to herself trying to keep the smile on her face. 

She had come back home from college for her summer break three days ago, and only yesterday had her mother told her that they had invited a few family friends for a dinner party that night. 

“Mom” Trixie tried catching her mother’s attention who was impatiently roaming through her jewelry box. 

“Wait a second honey, they have to be here somewhere”

“What are you even looking for?” She asked walking to where her mother was “Plus, don’t you think a tiara might be a little too much for a dinner party?”

“Oh no sweetie, you look absolutely perfect” she said looking up to her daughter with a big smile “Now let me just look for these earrings” 

“Mom...”

“Beatrice...”

“Let me just take the tiara off, please” Trixie sighed, sitting on her vanity chair.

“But you look so beautiful with it!” Her mom said as she continued looking for the earrings, “Here!”

Diana triumphantly showed her daughter the earrings as she motioned her to pull her hair aside. 

“Mom, the tiara” Trixie insisted extending her arm to grab the earrings “Please”

“Fine, fine” her mother gave in “But for the record you look stunning with it”

“I’m sure I do, and I’ll wear it someday, but not tonight” she said carefully taking the tiara from her hair and putting it on top of her dresser “Who’s coming tonight anyways?”

“Well, we have the Abbots, the Astleys, the Hardings, the Zamolodchikovas and the Carringtons” her mother listed. 

“I haven’t seen Olivia Astley in forever” Trixie said looking at herself in the mirror. 

“Oh, Olivia is not coming tonight” her mother rushed to say. 

“Why not?” 

“She went to Europe for the summer, I think she’s in Rome right now” her mother explained “But Harry Astley is coming”

“I can’t stand Harry Astley” Trixie replied rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on honey, just because he mocked your makeup once when you were eleven? You’re both older now, and he is a gentleman I’m sure”

“First of all we were thirteen. And second, that’s not why” Trixie said as she fixed her dress in front of the mirror “He used to date Shea and he broke her heart”

“I’m sure Shea has moved on and so should you” her mother said firmly “Now let’s go, they’re probably waiting for us downstairs”

Trixie followed her mom down the stairs where her dad was waiting for them at the bottom with a big smile. 

“Oh there they are, my two girls!” Matthew announced proudly. “Harry, you remember my daughter Beatrice, right?”

“Oh, yes” he said smiling “We went to school together, right Trixie?”

“Yeah, we used to be in the same English class” Trixie said with a polite smile, she was tempted to reply ’oh yeah, he used to make out with a different cheerleader every week under the bleachers’ right in front both their parents, but she refrained. 

“Yeah, Miss Medina” He remembered with a cheeky smile “You used to have great grades in that class”

“Well, I’m an English major so I guess I needed to” Trixie answered graciously.

“Beatrice, your mother tells me you just finished your sophomore year at Yale” Mrs. Astley points out with a polite smile trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, it was tiring but luckily the break started a few days ago”

“Oh just like our Harry” Mrs Astley said proudly and the blonde did her best to avoid rolling her eyes “He goes to Harvard tho, just like his father and her grandpa"

"A Harvard student like every Astley before him" his dad said proudly. 

“We should continue saying hello to everyone else” Diana excused them noticing the look on her daughter's eyes.

Trixie said hello to the Hardings and their son Christopher before excusing herself and pulling her mother to the side.

“Mom, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean honey?” Diana smiled innocently. 

“Why are all your friend's daughters conveniently not here?" 

“Well Beatrice, on the contrary to what you may believe I don’t control their plans” Diana said giving a warm smile to someone behind her daughter “It’s not my fault they all had plans, now let’s go say hello to the Carringtons, shall we?”

“Mom...” 

“No Beatrice, no more ‘moms’, let’s say hello to the Carringtons” Diana guided her daughter towards where the Carringtons and their son Steven were. 

“Trixie darling it’s so nice to see you” Mrs. Carrington said with a big smile “I can’t believe you and my little Steven are this big”

“Remember when they used to collect all those Yale souvenirs?” Diana asked with a big smile. 

“Oh they were so young, look at them now! All grown up” Mrs. Carrington said with a hint of nostalgia in her voice. 

“Oh! This is a great song Steven” Diana said squeezing the young man’s arm. 

“It is indeed”

“You and Trixie should go dance!” Diana suggested shoving them both towards the improvised dance floor in the living room and then leaving to make small talk with someone else. 

“Have you chosen a husband yet?” Steven asked amused. 

“Oh shut up Stevie! I feel like I’m being auctioned to the best bidder” Trixie sighed. 

“Well, I have already set my eyes to becoming the new Astley housewife” Steven said as they continue to slowly sway around the living room. 

“And here was I thinking you’ll go for Nicholas Zamolodchikova”

“Another big catch, even more money, cute and not boring like the Astley boy” Steven said with a wink “Maybe you can marry their daughter and I’ll marry Nicholas so we can finally be family like our mothers want”

“Didn't they ship her off to Russia like five years ago?" Trixie asked with a chuckle. 

"Not Russia, they sent her to a boarding school in Ohio"

"Well, basically the same thing" Trixie said rolling her eyes.

"But then they kicked her out of the school and they sent her with her grandparents in Moscow until college" Steven explained still swinging to the rhythm of the song. 

"No way! Why did they kick her out?" 

“Look who’s suddenly interested!” Steven teased “Haven’t you heard the big scandal a few years ago?”

“What big scandal?” 

“Her parents sent her to this all girls boarding school” Steven said still swaying through the dance floor knowing if they stopped Diana would come drag Trixie to meet another suitor “And they were still shocked when they got a call from school because her daughter was caught making out with a girl in her room in less clothes than it's acceptable for a Christian lady should be wearing around other girl" 

“No way! How do you know all that?” Trixie asked mouth agape. 

“Her mother came home to talk to my mom. The whole mom of the bi boy teaches the mom of the lesbian girl to accept their child kind of thing” Steven explained finally stopping dancing and leading Trixie to the bar for a drink “Katya and I have a bond now because our mom’s insisted” Steven explained thanking the bartender for their drinks and leaving him a tip 

“So your mom was for Katya’s mom, what mine was to yours when you came out?” Trixie asked, trying to connect the dots in her head.

“Exactly, now let’s go out for a sec, I need to smoke a cigarette before your mother drags you away for the night”

“Hurry, she’s busy talking to Chris Harding” Trixie laughed, pushing her friend to the backyard. 

Steven leaned on a wall and lit up a cigarette in silence, a big smile suddenly appearing on his face.

“Well, well, well” he said mockingly “Look who managed to sneak into the party”

Trixie turned around to see a blonde girl, with a bold red lip walking their way. “And miss on the chance of fighting for the hand of the stunning Beatrice Mattel?” The girl said taking the cigarette from Steven’s hand, making the boy roll his eyes and take out another one “I have to tell you Beatrice, if your mother ever gets tired of throwing parties she would be an excellent sales woman”

“Oh well, I’m glad she started practicing on her daughter” She said sarcastically “and please call me Trixie”

“I’m Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but pretty girls like you get to call me Katya” the blonde said with a toothy grin, giving Trixie a wink.

“Please leave the sapphic content for when my cigarette is over” Steven asked them rolling his eyes.

“Then finish quicker pretty boy” Katya said looking at him with a grin.

“I would, but you stole my cigarette so I had to start over”

“Here” Katya said taking the new cigarette and giving Steven the butt of hers “You’re done Carrington”

“Someone’s eager...” Steven joked, turning to Trixie.

“Isn’t the Astley boy waiting for you inside Stevie?” Trixie asked with an innocent smile making him huff.

“I need new friends” was all he said before turning around to go back inside the house.

“So, how did you manage to sneak past my mom into the party?” Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My parents didn’t get the ‘sons only’ memo apparently” Katya explained taking a drag from her cigarette "And after all the amazing things your mom said to mine about you, I had to come down and check myself”

Trixie let out a nervous laugh and shook her head “Well, I’m not sure if I want to know what my mom was saying about me”

“Oh, all great things” Katya assured her “I’m not sure if my mom was happy that she found the perfect girl for Nicholas or jealous that you’re not her daughter”

“Oh, I’m sure she was just excited for our marriage arrangement,” Trixie said laughing as she sat on one of her mother’s outside tables.

“I’m sure that girl from the club’s drink cart is crying herself to sleep because you want to steal her boyfriend” Katya said with a pretend pitty look on her face “Poor girl, she’s getting older and not a decent man in sight for her”

“She’ll find someone suitable for her, I’m sure of that” 

“Want to get out of here?” Katya asked suddenly, putting down her cigarette in the ashtray.

“Leave? My parents would hate that” 

“That’s a no then” Katya said, trying to hide her disappointment.

“Are you kidding? It’s a hell yes, lets go!” Trixie said laughing as she took Katya’s hand and guided her towards the pool house.

Trixie opened the doors and turned on the lights as she moved out of the way the big inflatable swan she had used to take pictures in the pool that morning.

“My dad has a liquor cart here, and I’m sure there’s something we might be able to borrow” she said with a big smile “We haven’t used the pool house much yet but he probably has already asked the maid to set the cart for the summer, what would you like?”

“Anything is fine by me” 

Katya dropped herself on the couch while Trixie fished a bottle of vodka out of the cart with a loud ‘aha!’ that made the other girl laugh.

“So, what terrible things has my mother said about me?” Trixie asked plopping on the couch next to Katya and opening the bottle “You know, so I can assess the damage here”

“I thought you didn’t want to know Mattel” Katya teased her taking the bottle from her hand and taking a sip “It’s flavored! Beatrice, did you just give me flavored vodka?” the blonde complained looking at Trixie like she had stabbed her in the back

“Well technically I didn’t give you anything, you yanked it from my hand” Trixie said taking the bottle back “Very rude by the way, now I know why your mother might want me as a daughter, plus you did say ‘anything’s fine by me’ ”

“Look who decided to be funny tonight!”

“What can I say? I’m hilarious. I wanted to go to clown school but my mother tricked me into going to Yale” Trixie said taking a sip from the bottle.

“Oh she mentioned Yale, believe me, and the Yale newspaper” Katya laughed “And lets not forget that you cook, you play the piano, and you’re apparently great with kids” She listed still laughing at Trixie.

“Great with kids? Does my mother even know me?” 

“But you can cook right? Because it would be a big no-no for me if you didn’t cook” Katya joked, taking the bottle from Trixie’s hands once again.

“Guess I’ll have to settle for your brother then, bummer”

“Don’t worry, we could always hire a chef and pretend you made dinner” the Russian said with a wink shifting closer to Trixie “Did you know about this party?”

“About this party? Yes. About the newest season of the bachelorette? Not one clue until I saw the parade of boys in my living room” Trixie explained with a sigh “Plus out of all people out there, one is my best friend, and then we have one of my friend’s ex, which is a big no”

“A girl loyal to her friends, I see”

“That, and the fact that Harry Astley is the biggest asshole to walk into my house, and I’ve dated Logan Price, so I know an asshole when I see one”

“You dated Logan? Logan Price? Heir to Price inc?” Katya asked surprised, bouncing a little on her seat. “Was this before or after he stole his dad’s car and crashed it into the Astley’s iron fence?”

“During” Trixie said, making Katya open her eyes even more.

“But the girl in the car was Laila McQueen!”

“That’s why we broke up” Trixie said laughing and taking another sip of the bottle “like I said, an asshole”

“And not a very smart one to be honest” Katya added shifting even closer to Trixie “I mean, I have nothing against Laila, but have you seen yourself?”

“Oh, I’m smoking hot, but he is an asshole so he didn’t care” Trixie answered without faking humbleness “We would’ve been the perfect social and business couple, so he thought I would put up with all of his crap. He didn’t realise I didn’t care about any of that”

“So you actually liked him” it wasn’t a question, and Trixie felt dumb that after less than an hour of talking to Katya she was venting about her ex.

“I did, at first he was a gentleman, I know that’s hard to believe” Trixie said with her eyes fixed in the bottle, avoiding Katya’s gaze “At first I thought ‘Wow, I managed to score a guy who will actually see me as his equal, a partner and not less than him’ Turns out he just wanted a trophy wife to stay at home and throw parties”

“After all the money spent at Yale?” Katya asked, scandalized, trying to lighten the mood 

“Well, he’s not paying for Yale so he probably doesn’t care” Trixie said with a smile “He definitely doesn’t care”

“What do you want to do?” Katya asked seriously.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Trixie asked, frowning in confusion.

“Not now, I mean in the future, after Yale” Katya explained laughing “What are your plans?”

“I want to be a writer” Trixie answered with a big, bright smile “Give the next generation what ‘Harry Potter’ was for us, but with more actual representation and minus the transphobic author”

“Sounds like a plan to me” 

“What about you? What are your plans?” Trixie asked, resting her head on her hand, no longer avoiding eye contact with Katya.

“I just want to be a best-selling author’s trophy wife” She answered grinning making Trixie let out a scream laugh.

“No, but for real” Trixie said, shifting in her seat to fully face the blonde girl next to her “What do you want to do? Not what others expect, not what others think you want”

“I want to travel the world” Katya said without missing a beat “Know the big cities and the small towns, the famous and the hidden, I want to see it all”

Trixie could see Katya really meant it, she could see a spark in her eyes, how her smile was bigger and somehow brighter, and it warmed her heart. 

“But I would need money for that so I would probably need a job first” Katya finally said shrugging.

“What do you mean work? My trophy wife won’t have to work a day in her life if she doesn’t want to” Trixie joked, nudging Katya with her elbow.

“We should go on a date” Katya finally let out “Unless you don’t want to, then I don’t think that would be a good idea, but I could introduce you to my brother”

“No, I think it’s a great idea” Trixie said smiling warmly “The date with you, not your brother. You know, when my mom is not trying force every rich single guy in a two mile radius to fight for my hand”

“Hey! I have to earn the date” Katya said grinning “And let me tell you Trixie, I will fight every rich single guy in a two mile radius, and I would do it in heels”

“You don’t need to wear heels, or a dress” 

“Are you asking me to get naked right now?” Katya asked, raising an eyebrow “I’m trying to be a lady here and take you on a proper date first”

“You’re just trying to get on my mother’s good side” 

“Not to brag, but parents usually love me” Katya said with a cocky smile “Well, when they are not homophobic they love me”

“Oh, my mom has had a long time to adjust to her daughter being bi, she kind of forgets sometimes tho”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the whole trying to get me a husband thing” She explained looking towards the main house.

“Well…”

“What?”

“She did ask me to come” Katya said, making Trixie’s jaw drop.

“She did what?” she asked, trying to figure out if she had listened correctly.

“Yeah, my mom did get that it was a ‘boys only’ kind of thing, but your mom insisted I came too” Katya explained crossing her legs “She looked like she meant it” 

“Wow, I must say I didn’t see that coming”

“Do you really think I would’ve made it through the main door if your mother didn’t want me here?” Katya asked and Trixie laughed, she was right, she wouldn’t have made it out of the car.

“You have a point there, she would have politely sent you home with an excuse that would’ve been an insult hidden behind a compliment” 

“And I would’ve probably thanked her for it and realise it wasn’t really a compliment half way back home” Katya said laughing “My mom does that all the time, I hate it, but she’s so good at it”

“I know! It’s so frustrating” Trixie agreed, perching her legs on the couch “Like, how do they do it?”

“It’s a talent and, apparently, it skips a generation” 

A sudden noise of the door slamming open made both of them jump in their seats. Nicholas, Chris and Ben looked at them surprised, not expecting anyone else to be there.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones with this idea” Said Ben plopping himself on the couch next to Trixie “Hello Trix, it’s been a while”

“I think we’re interrupting something Abbot” Said Nicholas taking the vodka bottle they had left on the table and sitting on the single couch “Ugh, it’s flavored! What would dad say Kats?”

“Don’t look at me! It’s her fault” Katya said motioning towards Trixie.

“Simp” Nicholas said under his breath before taking a sip from the bottle.

“Did none of you plan on inviting me to sub-party?” Steven said going inside the pool house with a beer bottle in his hand.

“No, because you’re annoying Carrington,” Chris said, taking a beer from the fridge for himself.

“Fuck off Harding”

“Are we all here?” Ben asked before Chris could reply.

“All except the Astley boy” Nicholas said walking towards the drink cart looking for some non-flavored vodka.

“Good, I hate Astley” Chris said sitting on the coffee table.

“So, who is the one Mattel?” Ben asked interrupting Chris and resting his feet on the coffee table next to his friend “It has to be me, I’m the smartest, and the only one who has already graduated college”

“You’re also the oldest you creep” Chris said laughing

“I’m not that old” he complained, kicking his friend’s leg.

“No, she’s choosing me” Chris said standing up on the table “I’m the handsomest of this group”

Trixie turned to look at Katya and started laughing at the act the guys were putting up, making fun of the ridiculous point of this party.

“Stop dreaming, Trixie is choosing me” Steven said standing in front of him “I’m her favorite!”

“Come on boys, I think we all lost this battle” Nicholas chuckled taking a sip from his bottle still sitting on his single couch.

“Losing a battle doesn’t mean we lost the war Nick” Said Ben winking at him “I know I’ll make a very pretty trophy husband for her, right Trix?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“We all lost this beautiful lady to the russian” Steven said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Beatrice Mattel, you’re smarter than to choose a taken man!” Chris said pretending to be scandalised making Trixie chuckle.

“Not that russian, the other russian” Steven pointed out laughing.

“My heart has been broken in a million pieces, I can compete with the oldest Zamo, but not with the youngest” Chris said sitting back down on the coffee table faking sadness as he waved his tie in sign of defeat.

“Maybe I can marry you all, we can live in a house together and Ben the smart man can pay for us all, we’ll all be your trophy husbands and wives” Trixie said resting her legs on top of Katya’s.

“I’m sure our moms will be thrilled,” Nicholas said laughing.

“Come on Zamo, marry me, marry us” Chris said getting on his knees “Your girlfriend can join us too”

“Sorry, but I won’t share Trixie, specially not with my brother” 

“All those years of mom telling us to share and you still haven’t learnt yekaterina” Nicholas said shaking his head.

“There you are!” Diana said entering the pool house interrupting their shenanigans “What are you doing Beatrice? The party is in the main house.”

“We were just catching up” Trixie said sitting straighter on the couch.

“Why don’t you all come back to the house? Dessert has been served for a while now” Diana said keeping a polite smile, but Trixie could tell that her mother wasn’t happy with them skipping the party.

Everyone stood up and left the pool house between whispers and chuckles like a bunch of teenagers. Diana looked at her daughter, not knowing if she should be mad she skipped the party or glad that she was at least mingling with her friend’s children.

"So…" 

"Don’t even say anything about it mom" Trixie interrupted her.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to know if you were having fun" Diana said with an innocent smile. 

"Yeah, and I’m sure the next question was who was getting a rose tonight" Trixie said rolling her eyes. 

"Oh come on honey, I just wanted you to get to know and mingle with some kids your age, that’s it" Diana said sitting on the couch and gesturing for her daughter to sit next to her. " If you get a nice husband, or wife, out of it then that's just a plus, but you need this connections in life"

"And that's why all the straight girls aren't here? They will be trophy wives so there’s no need to mingle with them?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Come on, don't be so hard on me, I just want you to be happy, and find someone who can make your day better like your dad makes mine better"

"Ugh, you're so cheesy" Trixie shrugged.

"I even told Svetlana to bring Katya because I know you like blondes" her mother said with a wink. 

"Mom!" Trixie complained, her face turning redder "How do you even know that?"

"Come on, did you really think the Cate Blanchett and Dolly posters in your bedroom when you were younger would go unnoticed?" She asked with a laugh.

"This is it, I’m going inside" Trixie said trying to stand up but being pulled back down by her mother.

"Stop" Diana laughed "I saw you were talking to Katya outside and then you left, what happened?"

"Not much really, we just came here and talked" Trixie said shrugging. 

"Talked?" Diana said as her smile fell "You brought her here to talk? Not even one kiss?"

"No…" 

"Trixie if you have a beautiful lady in front of you flirting with you, you can't not kiss her, I taught you better than that!" Diana complained, fixing her daughter's hair that was falling on her face.

"Well, we didn't kiss but I think we have a date" Trixie offered trying to show her mom she didn’t completely screw up with her beautiful neighbor.

"You think?" Her mother questioned confused.

"Yeah, we were talking about it but we got interrupted by the boys before we could talk about the details" Trixie explained frustrated.

"Ok, listen, this is what we are going to do" Diana said confidently "We are going back inside, you'll grab Katya and take her outside, you settle a date and if she says yes you will kiss her on that date, are we clear?" 

"Why…" Trixie started and her mom gently put her hand on her mouth trying to shut her up without ruining her lipstick.

"Because she's pretty and you obviously like her honey, and if you don’t kiss her she'll think you don't" 

"How do you even know I like her?" Trixie complained "I barely know her"

"Because you didn't once yell at me for this party since you talked to her" Diana explained "If you didn’t like her you would've stormed inside the house and gone upstairs to watch some movie while everyone has dinner and come back down in you pajamas only to steal dessert" 

"I hate you" Trixie said trying to hide her smile.

"You sure do, now go ask that girl on a date before they leave because if you don't I won’t hesitate on calling her mother and settle an adult play date" 

"Ew mom, don't say adult play date, it sounds like a bad porn tittle" 

"Stop complaining and just ask her out, Jesus you’re just like your dad!" Her mother complained as she dragged her out of the pool house "If I had waited for him I would’ve married Leo Marin because that's who grandma wanted to set me up with" 

"I could've been living in Europe? I feel robbed" Trixie said opening the door as she looked around for Katya. 

"She's by the stairs, but whatever you do don't take her upstairs Beatrice because you left your room a mess after you got ready" 

"Don’t worry I'll just blindfold her" Trixie said giving her mom a wink as she left her side to go find Katya.

"Was your mom mad at you?" The Russian asked as Trixie reached her side. 

"Not really, just annoyed that I didn’t set a day and time for our date" 

"Well, that can be easily fixed" Katya said with a smile "What about Friday night? I'll pick you up at eight for dinner'

"Sounds great to me"

"It’s a date then" Katya said kissing Trixie’s hand and walking towards her parents who were already getting their coats. 

"It’s a date" she answered, even if Katya couldn't listen to her.


End file.
